User talk:WilburStorm
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Train Track page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GamerPerson (Talk) 07:50, February 13, 2011 Um I don't mean to be rude or anything, but please do not create pages about your toons, please advertise them on your user page or via a blog. Thanks! Man for the job 10:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure No problem Man for the job, I am just new to the Toontown Wiki. WilburStorm 11:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC)WilburStorm Oh hi, Wilbur! Yeah it's Rusty's frined! Just wanted to say Hi! Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well...Rusty's old friend...until he deleted me :( WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 23:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey lol Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 09:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Jelly,Are you online right now? I want to friend you. WilburStorm 09:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yup, Donald Dock, Nutty Summit. Oh, just to say, please reply on my talk page so it will alert me when you reply, and I might not get the reply if it's on your talk. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 09:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I hope im not being mean to ya :S NP Jelly WilburStorm 09:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure We should decide on a time and place. Man for the job 15:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I live in the Philippines (GMT +8:00 or Hong Kong Time) please synchronize your time to meet me. Thank you WilburStorm 07:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Floating Glad Hander :D Haha, floating Glad Hander. You don't see that everyday. :D lol. Well, since I'm here, you can ask me a question or so on my Talk Page. :D If you have trouble editing, you can ask any experienced User. Nights Contact Me! 18:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Like me! Im experienced! :) Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 18:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) He's actually jumping when I soloed Stretch and Squash Gym (Jelly gave me a toon task to save Coach Zucchini lol) I was doing applause when I dropped an anvil so he jumped :P WilburStorm 08:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I saw. Oh I saw your message on my talk page asking if you can meet up with me well at that time I was at school.. But I am usally on 3-4 hours on Saturdays and Sundays so I'll meet you on those days in uh lets say MML? :) --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok I'l see you then but what server? Oh and what Time Zone are you in so I can schedule it. WilburStorm 10:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help Hey there! I've heard you needed help(from my Talk Page, hehe). Anyways, to spruce up your Userpage, it's really up to you to decide where things are put. But here's some tips: *Want to use Gag Icons? Search them on the Photo-Uploader! Search in a Gag you want(ex: Banana). There will(or may) be a Banana Peel Icon there, as shown here: I suggest you put them in Full Size. I also suggest searching just one word in the name, like "Cream" for Cream Pie Gags(and Whole) or "Hose" for Fire Hose or "Hypno" for Hypno Goggles. Sometimes, there are more Photos associated with the name, so you may have to look around in that Search. If you can't find the Gag photo, search a different related word. *Use a Table! Tips on Tables: *If you don't have a Gag Track, you can make it One Column instead of Two. **Right-Click on the Row, Hover over the word "Cell", Click on "Merge Right"(Must be right-clicked on the far left Column of the row). It will merge with the right. As shown with the "Dropless row". *You can do anything with Tables! Test things out to your liking! I might not be too indepth, so you can also visit the Help Wiki for more "help". Search your desired item, such as Tables, or Editing. Nights Contact Me! 21:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Hey sure! Just tell me when the update is over! Man for the job 09:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I estimate the update wil be finished in T minus 1 hour and thirty minutes WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The update has just finished I'll be waiting :) WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 09:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, meet me in Minnie's Melodyland, District will be : Goofy Valley.ill be by the gag shop. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 12:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, meet me in Minnies melodyland and get in the district Goofy Valley, see you there! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 12:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm there but where are you? WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) coming! lol okWilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey WilburStorm! You needed help with Templates right? Well, those Templates I have on my userpage can be found on my blog posts: User Blog:Bermuda/Fun Templates for Userpage To input the Templates, you have two options: #Type in the name of the template, (ie: UserNoGag). With that, add the brackets, which would appear like this: #Depending on the Edit Style your computer is using, if you see the word Template underneath the "Insert" area(where the Add Photo, Galery, Video, Tables are) use that style. Otherwise, you'll have to preview your edit and Edit that Template to your liking(by hovering over the Green Puzzle Piece and clicking Edit). ##Click on Template.(If it doesn't show up, click it again or so) ##Click on "Other Templates/Magic Word" ##On the search bar, search in "User". A list of Templates with the name User will show up. ##*Note: it is CasE-SenSitiVe. :P ##The Template would look like this: If you need anymore help, I suggest you look up the Help Wiki! They have everything about Templates and other Tips. Nights Contact Me! 19:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm banned from Toontown right now, but I'll be glad to meet you sometime later. Theevina 15:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Im afraid I cant accept you as I am not a member :( :( :( Jelly rules so talk to him. 09:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... I forgot that's ok though. Also Im getting kinda bored of tt. Jelly rules so talk to him. 09:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) WE NEED We need more people to be on, besides, I don't feel like it. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 12:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I guess so... Anyway... I'll just do tasks while waiting wanna help? WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Meet Ok but what are we doing and where will we meet? I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I am in Nutty Summit in Donald's Dock now... But I am in need of a Sellbot bldg in the brrrgh. I'll see ya there as soon as possible but if I am not there, I am trying to reset my internet because I might get disconnected. WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Coming on now... Might not have time for the bldg though. Only got half an hour. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well... let's see! If you still can! WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm on but I dont see you. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes We can meet. I'm busy but I might be able to step away and get online for a while. Give me a time (and timezone) and district and playground and I will message you back to say if it will work or not. Theevina 13:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm in the brrrgh,Nutty River(If you can get in) and on Sleet Street. I'll see ya WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 13:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) And who will you be on? Evina or Squeaky Clean? WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 13:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I don't think I'll be able to get into river. Also, I think I'll be on Squeaky Clean. Theevina 13:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Sorry Actually, I don't think I'll be able to meet with you now. I have to go now. Theevina 13:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem, really, I might meet you later today! WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 14:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Linking Hey, I noticed your signature is linking to my Userpage. I supposed you link it to your userpage instead. Don't know how to link? Well it's very easy. Just copy this down, replacing the (anything) with whatever you want, like "WilburStorm is here!". (anything) Copy it and paste it into your Preferences under Signature. I don't want user's to mistake you for me. I also noticed you copied my old quote. Can you try being yourself? You can use Template:Toonquote. To use Toonquote, do the following: Bermuda Contact Me! 02:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I've noticed that too. I fixed it already though. I have no idea how it got there. Anyways yeah I'm kinda thinking of a new quote right now actually. I think it should be "The Storm of the Century is me!" Anyways thanks for telling me. Sorry about those stuff. Kinda new to the wiki. WilburStorm, the New Storm in Toontown! 03:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem. It's an admin's job to help new users. :) I like that quote. I'd definitely steal it. :D Hehe. I won't; just saying. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 03:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Time Sorry to stalk, but Man for the job is not online right now. As you see the new feature, Clock - located on the top right corner under your username, his time is that or near that time. Right now, it's 1:30-2:00 A.M. (Note UTC time uses Military time, after 12 (noon), the time goes on to 13:00, 14:00, etc). I'm no time expert or anything; I still have trouble figuring what time would it be if it was 16:00. As for now, he'll usually get on at around 8:00(8:00 am) to 21:00 (9:00 pm) UTC, if I'm not mistaken. I would recommend going on during these times. Bermuda Contact Me! 01:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 01:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I've been away too, I'm back aswell. Man for the job 06:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I don't know, as I said, I wasn't very active. Man for the job 07:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok well thanks... WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 07:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Last Edit Track (Voting) The last Edit Track (for a while) is coming this Sunday so if you haven't voted yet you need to. On April 23rd News Blogs are coming back and they'll be huge! Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hey there WilburStorm! Welcome back by the way! Anyways, the picture of Green Cat is not needed, because the hacker page is being remodeled. The hacker page will remove every bit of information about each hacker, only leaving the names into a list. Have fun editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice... Well... Alright :D WilburStorm the New Storm In Toontown! 23:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) UserPlayground Hey there! You might want to fix your UserPlayground template. I've added more to it! Now you can have the image and a background color! You can view suffixes on the template page. Have fun editing! Bermuda Contact Me! 00:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can meet you in TT. I can't meet you today though... I have a tight schedule today. I'll meet you tomorrow ok? :D Flappy Wildbumper! :D 00:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure, I can meet you now. I'm golfing in Giggly Bay. I'm a 111 Laffer. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 23:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Might be able too. Sorry for the late response, but I might be able to. You see, toontown and I have gone into some trouble ( not banned or anything. ) But hackers. I got hacked one day and my Toon got deleted. I'm still checking everything to make sure it works for the final test. But anyway, sure! I just need a time, and we need to find out our timelines. Mine is EST. What's Sonic767's powerlevel? OVER 9,000!!!! 02:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry. I can't go on right now because I have to sleep. Tomorrow is tough too because I'm supposed go over to someone's house to talk about apple products and games like ToonTown. Flappy Wildbumper! :D 05:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC)